Revelaciones
by adi.roldan
Summary: Porque aun con el pasar de los años hay un tipo de amor que no muere. Debemos reconocer cuando amamos a alguien, pero si tu amor esta con alguien mas, ¿Harías lo que fuera para tenerlo a tu lado? Porque siempre deseamos lo que no podemos tener...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches chicas.

Bueno este fic lo hicimos hace ya más de 2 años, creo qe ya son 3 con una amiga mejor conocida como Vi-K. Así que fue un fic hecho por LAS DOS el cual comenzó como idea de ella, ella me dio este primer capi y yo hice el segundo y así consecutivamente xD

He hecho algunos arreglos pero mantendré los capis de ella y modificare solamente los míos, no he hablado con ella aun de subirlo pero si en algún caso ella me dice que no pues les dejaría la pagina en la qe estaba (no recuerdo muy bien cual era xD), pero si no hay inconveniente ps aquí les dejo!

Este es el primer capi, escrito por Vi-K. Espero que les guste!

_**XOXO**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling, el mundo no es paralelo a la magia pero como es un after Hogwarts ps tiene muchas cositas que nqv con la trama.

* * *

_Capítulo I_

Me encontraba tirado en mi cama, estaba desnudo… acababa de salir de la ducha… sentía gotas de agua por mi cuerpo pero… eso no me importaba…

Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era todo lo que me había enterado aquel día…

Primero… por mi trabajo me habían devuelto a Londres, es más, ya estaba allá, en mi nuevo departamento… todo por ayudar a Potter con asuntos en el ministerio…

Segundo… habría un baile en Hogwarts, dentro de una semana y…tendría que verla a ella nuevamente… después de cinco años… tendría que verla… y todo se iría por la borda… todo aquel amor con el que intente acabar se haría más fuerte… aunque yo sabía que intentar olvidarla no era algo que funcionara…

Tercero… y creo que era lo que más me dolía era… que ella se iba a casar… dentro de dos mes… con el maldito de Potter… mi eterno enemigo… el hombre que yo mas odiaba…

No me quedaba más que resignarme… jamás me amaría como yo a ella… jamás lo sabría… creo que ni siquiera sabe que yo aun estoy con vida…

Desde que la orden me rescato del lado oscuro mi vida cambio rotundamente… secretamente luche en la batalla final… en donde murieron muchas personas… incluido el pobretón de Weasley…

Había rechazado a mujeres bellas… pero ante mis ojos, solo ella era la más hermosa de este mundo… con su pequeño cuerpo… inigualables curvas… senos redondos y firmes, de un tamaño normal… aunque para ser sincero eran grandes, no en exceso… pero al fin y al cabo grandes… su trasero era simplemente divino… bellas piernas… era tan hermosa… lo sigue siendo… con su encantadora cara de ángel y tierna sonrisa… tu pelo que si en un principio fue enmarañado luego caía libremente por su espalda… formando definidos rizos en las puntas…

Lo reconocía… yo, Draco Malfoy amaba a la sangre sucia más hermosa de Hogwarts, el mundo y el universo… Hermione Granger…

x-x-x-x

La semana paso volando… ni cuenta me di cuando llego el día en que yo debía presentarme en Hogwarts, para reunirme con antiguos compañeros… profesores y… ella…

Aquel día vestía un típico terno negro… con camisa gris y corbata verde… mi largo cabello rubio era sostenido en una coleta, dejando escapar algunos mechones que caían por mi frente, dándome un toque sexy para las miradas femeninas… lo siento, no puedo dejar de ser ególatra… a pesar de haber cambiado tanto…  
Entre en el gran comedor… abarrotado de gente, el lugar estaba adecuado para la celebración. Un débil luz alumbraba la pista de baile, en donde se veían varias parejas danzando al ritmo de la música, en un rincón varias mesas de distintos portes, adornadas con manteles de los cuatro colores de Hogwarts y ramos de distintas y hermosas flores, una barra en donde algunos bebían y charlaban.

Inspeccionando todo el lugar… te vi…

Vestía un traje negro, atado al cuello dejando su espalda al descubierto, desde las caderas empezaba a caer en delicadas capas, llegando hasta sus rodillas. Llevaba unas sandalias de un tacón no muy alto, haciéndola ver un poco más alta, porque para mi estatura, era bastante pequeña. Su cabello recogido en un hermoso peinado, hecho con dedicación, las únicas joyas que llevaba eran unos aros colgantes de plata con una piedra de color negra, que combinaba con el vestido. Creo que sentí su olor entrar por mis narices, y sentir su suave piel bajo mis manos… pero era mentira… estabas demasiado lejos…

Conversaba y reía con los que reconocí sus antiguos compañeros… pero había un adorno que me molesto y…. no me gusto para nada… estaba tomada de la mano de un sonriente Harry Potter…

De pronto volteo su rostro y nuestras miradas chocaron…

Me sonrió, y yo me sentí desfallecer, tímidamente devolví la sonrisa. Ella volvió a la conversación que tenia con sus amigos, pero note algo extraño en su mirada, su sonrisa parecía ser más feliz, irradiaba una luz especial.

Como soñaba con tenerla, besarla, hacerla mía… tantas cosas que soñaba junto a ella… pero era algo completamente inalcanzable. Ella no me pertenecía, jamás seria mía, se casaría con otro y yo debería olvidarla para siempre.

La fiesta siguió su rumbo, yo no despegue mi mirada de ella ni un segundo. Hasta que una chica, no sé quien seria, me desconcentro y fue ahí cuando… la perdí…

Rápidamente me incorpore de mi lugar en la barra, en donde bebía algo, y la busque por todas partes. Potter estaba solo conversando con otro chico, pero de ella nada. Recorrí con la mirada el Gran Salón y, afortunadamente, la vi cuando salía por la puerta.

Era mi oportunidad, podría alcanzarla y hablarle algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de conversar con ella, sería capaz de preguntarle que talla de ropa usaba.

Camine rápidamente hasta la puerta donde alcance a ver su pequeña silueta salir del castillo…

Al salir del castillo, la divise a la orilla del lago mirando su infinidad, mi cuerpo se lleno de alegría, estaba completamente sola.

Por un momento desee poder saber que era lo que ella pensaba, pero, a pesar de poder, resistí de esa idea.

Me acerque caminado lentamente, hasta estar tan cerca que pude sentir su olor.

- Hola… - salude tímidamente.

- Malfoy – exclamo ella dándose vuelta rápidamente – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Nada… - esa fue la respuesta más tonta que pude dar. Porque no le dije que quería verla, abrazarla, besarla… por qué no se lo dije – solo quería tomar un poco de aire.

- Me alegra – me sonrió, y la suave brisa de aquella noche le movió el cabello y el vestido – y, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bastante bien, - respondí, al menos estábamos conversando – hace unos días llegue desde España, para trabajar en el ministerio por pedido de Potter… - preferí omitir la parte de por qué estuve tantos años refugiado en España.

- ¿Harry va a trabajar contigo? – pregunto algo sorprendida – no me lo había contado…

- Si, bueno… - en ese momento quise decirle que Potter era un desgraciado infeliz, que le ocultaba todo, pero… no tenia fundamentos para eso – igual tenía ganas de volver… extrañaba a algunas personas – para que decirle que la extrañaba a ella.

- Oh – respondió – y… - creo que dudo si preguntármelo – ¿tienes novia?

- No… - respondí bajando la mirada – la mujer que yo amo, no puede estar conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto entre alarmada y sorprendida – eres demasiado atractivo y bello, ¿por qué no querría estar contigo?

- Porque se va a casar… - respondí rápidamente mirándola a los ojos, me sentí bien cuando me dijo que me encontraba atractivo.

-Ah – respondió otra vez, desviando la mirada, rápidamente cambio de tema – y ¿en que vas a trabajar con Harry?

- Arreglando algunos asuntos de leyes, o sea, eso es lo que estudie, leyes mágicas internacionales y nacionales. – Respondí rápidamente – y tú, ¿qué estudiaste?

- Auror… - respondió.

- ¿Amas a Potter? – esa pregunta se escapo de mis labios, no pude resistirme a decirlo.

- … - guardo silencio, mirándome un tanto sorprendida – ¿porque lo preguntas?

- ¿Por qué no respondes? – dije acercándome un poco más, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – dime, ¿lo amas?

- Si… - respondió después de un largo silencio de contacto visual, pero al responderme sus ojos reflejaron la gran mentira que acababa de decirme – ahora dime, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad – respondí sonriendo, acababa de darme cuenta de que en verdad no lo amaba, sus ojos lo confesaron todo – solo curiosidad…

- Debo irme– exclamo de pronto mirando a la entrada del castillo, yo voltee y pude ver un silueta – Harry me está buscando… nos vemos… - me dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labios, y se marcho…

Yo me quede mirándola mientras corría a reunirse con el desgraciado de Potter, tocándome el lugar donde me había besado.

x-x-x-x

Un mes pasó desde el baile. Yo ya trabajaba con Potter en el ministerio, intentaba disimular mi odio hacia él, y mis celos cuando lo veía junto a ella…

Deseaba que fuera yo aquel que pudiera besarla todos los días, comer con ella, reír juntos… todas aquellas cosas que los veían hacer…

Habíamos conversado un par de veces más… interrogándonos de las cosas que habíamos hecho… descubriendo que había sido de nuestras vidas en los años que no nos habíamos visto… nos conocimos a la perfección… yo me sentía feliz solo con tenerla un rato cerca, sentirla junto a mi…

Por esa casualidades, y en una de las conversaciones me entere de donde vivía, y resulto ser cerca del edificio en donde yo lo hacía…

Estaba decidido… me la iba a jugar por ella… intentar separarla de Potter a días de su matrimonio… bueno, al menos era lo que yo soñaba, de ahí a que se hiciera realidad había un gran paso.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, ni cuenta me di, solo me percate cuando fue ella misma la que me dijo que faltaba un mes para su matrimonio. Ahora éramos amigos… teníamos una gran confianza, ¿quién lo diría? ¿Ella confiando en mi? Es completamente increíble…

Me dirigía a la oficina de Potter, bueno, reconozco que con él también nos llevábamos mejor, aunque yo no dejaba de odiarlo…

Cuando quise golpear la puerta, unos sonidos llamaron mi atención… alguien gemía dentro de la oficina…

Mi estomago dio un vuelco, me sentí muy mal. Lo más seguro es que lo estuvieran haciendo, y tenían todo el derecho, se iban a casar…

Pero cuando quise irme, algo mas llamo mi atención… no era su voz… yo sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lugar… y no era ella.

Hice un hechizo, el cual hizo que la puerta se hiciera transparente, me sorprendí con lo que vi…

Dentro, Potter tenia sentada en el escritorio a un pelirroja, su amiga. Ginny Weasley… mientras el maldito cara rajada se movía rápidamente dentro de ella…

* * *

_Los capítulos no son muy largos y puede que este les suene aburrido y monotono, pero es muy bueno. A mi me encanto al trama que tuvo, cosas tan inusuales y extrañas que hacen de la historia irrepetible y poco comun. Tiene drama que ni se imaginan y un final (que aunque aun esta muy lejos) muy inesperado y extraño, les pido mente abierta para un fic de este tipo y por supuesto los comentarios seran muy bien recibidos._

_El Draco que ven en la historia es un ser transtornado, el cual despues de la guerra cambio su forma de pensar y de salida acepta estar enamorado de Hermione, como se esto es inusual e ilogico pero como explique arriba el fic no es nada comun y las inesperadas escenas que tendra seran extrañas y por supuesto inimaginables. Hermione es un chica un tanto ilusa que vive rodeada de amor y confianza ciega a su amigo y amor Harry. Un Harry infiel que muchas no aceptaran, pero ama a Hermione a pesar de todo. Una Ginny un poco transtornada con la muerte de su hermano durante la guerra la cual aun culpa a Hermione de esa perdida. _

_No creo que haya nada mas que agregar y como digo en cada uno de mis fics, si hay aceptacion seguire subiendolo._

_Me despido, Adi Roldan =D_

Nada os cuesta dejar un review, y si lo hacen uno nunca sabe cuando el chico de tus sueños se hara rubio y de ojos grises xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, se que tenía botadisimo este fic pero en honor el review de Chica Gallagher subire el sigueinte capitulo, por supuesto esta dedicado a ella. Espero que la historia pegue un poco mas y pronto estar subiendo el tecer chap de esta bellisima historia.

Se que es un amor super de entrada por parte de Draco pero espero que guste mucho =)

Este chap fue el escrito por mi, gracias de antemano.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling, el mundo no es paralelo a la magia pero como es un after Hogwarts ps tiene muchas cositas que nqv con la trama.

* * *

_Capítulo II:_

…No podía creer lo que veía, era un maldito mal nacido y desgraciado… a pesar de todo sonreí para mi, si Hermione se llegaba a enterar de lo que él hacía s sus espaldas lo dejaría, pero… ¿y si realmente lo amaba? Aunque aquel día ella había dudado bastante en contestar…si lo amaba sufriría mucho.

Comencé a caminar alejándome de la oficina de Potter, hoy saldría temprano, hace una hora había terminado mi trabajo y no tenía nada más que hacer, camino al estacionamiento pensaba todos los escenarios en que le podía dar la noticia y así podría arruinar su boda pero aun no estaba seguro si también arruinaría su vida; si me quedaba callado ella finalmente se daría cuenta y todo sería mucho peor si se casaban.

Llegue al estacionamiento aun con la duda en mente… ¿qué hacer? ¿Decirle? ¿O callarlo hasta que ella lo supiera? Quisiera hablar con ella para ver que pensaba de él y así tomar una decisión que luego no me traería problemas en mi amistad con ella… y como si la suerte estuviera de mi lado la vi…

Se encontraba sobre un carro, un convertible negro, era un carro bastante lujoso y de una muy buena marca, la vi de abajo a arriba, empezando por las sandalias negras, de tacón algo alto, no exagerado, una falda negra algo de un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla, y su camisa blanca manga larga, firmaba su atuendo que tan bien se le veía con una corbata negra, no repare mucho en su venía del trabajo o no pero era lo más seguro, la miré por unos segundos y luego sin darme cuenta estaba en frente de ella, mis pies me habían traicionado.

-Hola… -me dijiste con tu preciosa sonrisa, sentí que el suelo se derretía al contacto con mis pies…estaba hecho fuego cuando te tenía junto a mí.

-Hola… -dije en un susurro que no entiendo de donde salió tan suave, estaba nervioso de estar junto a ti, ambos callamos por unos segundos, yo me mantenía con la mirada baja –algo que nunca había hecho con una mujer- … ¿como estas? -quería escuchar tu dulce voz, como muchas otras veces…no encontraba como comenzar una plática contigo.

-Bien…¿has visto a Harry?-esa pregunta destrozó mi corazón, tú estabas allí por el…ahora era la oportunidad de decirte lo que vi…de hacerte sabedora de la peor verdad, de hacerte abrir los ojos a la realidad…

-Tenia mucho trabajo… -pero no pude- me dijo que te avisara que saldría un poco más tarde.

-Extraño… me dijo que lo esperara aquí -te levantaste del carro dispuesta a irte, ibas con la cabeza gacha, quería decirte todo lo que sabía pero tenía temor de hacerlo, tena miedo de decirte que el maldito de Potter en ese momento se encontraba encamado con alguien que decía ser su amiga…pero no podía.

-Si quieres…podemos ir a tomar una taza de café mientras el sale… -espere con ansias tu respuesta, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era un minuto, cada minuto una hora, cada hora un día…el aire dejo de llegar a mis pulmones mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-No lo sé -parecías debatirte en tu interior- está bien, le mandare un mensaje a Harry… -sacaste un celular de tu bolsillo mientras yo trataba de no perder detalle alguno de tu rostro, expresiones y todo. Siempre me había sorprendido la capacidad que tenías de expresar tan bien cada sentimiento que poseías, cuando estabas feliz tu sonrisa irradiaba una energía increíble, si estabas triste también podía sentirse, amaba cada gesto tuyo.

-Bueno… ¿vamos? -me tomases de la mano, quería morirme, era la primera vez que me sentía así con alguien, me imagino la cara de bobo que tenía en ese momento pues tu no dejabas de sonreír- conozco un lugar aquí cerca, muy bonito, creo que te encantara –yo solo logré asentir ya que mi cerebro no lograba atar una palabra con otro, igual no hacía falta pues siempre me había bastado con estar a tu lado, lo demás sobraba.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a una calle que no recuerdo haber visto nunca, o seria que mi ente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando un una sola cosa, un solo ser, una sola persona, ella que tenia nombre y apellido, y porque no decirlo, unas curvas hermosas. Ciertamente me traías loco.

-¿No te gusta? -me había dado cuenta que habíamos parado frente a un local bastante bonito; quería responderte que estaba de lo mejor pero no podía, el contacto con tu piel quemaba todo mi ser, mi mano ya casi no existía.

-Claro -respondí al cabo de un rato mas parecía un susurro inseguro que una verdad, había contestado porque sino imagine que te irías, la sola idea me disgustaba pues sentí que mi estómago dio un vuelco con ese pensamiento. Entramos a ese lugar mientras yo trataba de pasar los molestos dolores que tenía en mi estomago, el aturdimiento que me embargaba y mi estupidez momentánea, cuando por fin reaccione me di cuenta que estábamos sentados en una mesa algo apartada de todos y tú te encontrabas tomando un café…

-¿Cómo te sientes? -fue la pregunta más estúpida que te pude haber hecho, lo sé; pero no hallaba que decirte y sabia que en cualquier momento se me saldría la verdad y lo que menos quería era verte llorar- es decir, ya casi te casas, debes estar emocionada, ¿o no?

-Podría decirse que lo estoy -estuvimos unos segundos callados, creo que en esos pocos segundos ambos nos desmoronamos- Draco…

-Hermione -hablamos al mismo tiempo- perdona, habla tu.

-No, tu…

-No te preocupes, no es importante, habla tu primero -tu asentiste, pase unos segundos viendo cómo te debatías internamente, tratabas de hablar, reflexione, lo mejor era decírtelo antes que cualquier otra cosa, pero tú me interrumpiste nuevamente.

-Yo… creo que… creo que Harry me engaña… -abrí los ojos de tal manera que sentí que se me saldrían, no podía creer lo que había oído, tu… tu lo sabías… o por lo menos lo intuías, ¿que mas decirte? ¿Afirmártelo? no, no podía…

-¿Porque lo dices? -quería saber si ese estúpido había hecho algo frente a ti para que me dijeras eso, solo me respondió tu silencio, a pesar de la confianza que habíamos creado no me lo dirías; me molesto saber que te doliera que él te hiciera eso, aunque a quien no le dolería. En ese momento vi que las lagrimas se agolparon en tus ojos, no estaba seguro porque llorabas, pero si lo hacías por el soy capaz de ir en este momento a la oficina y matar a ese desgraciado con mis propias manos…

-No puedo creer… no puedo creer que luego de tanto tiempo… hace tanto tiempo que planeábamos la boda. Él ha cambiado, lo sé, ¿cómo es posible que me engañe y quiera seguir con esto? -yo no hallaba las palabras con las cuales consolarte, estaba muy ocupado ideando planes para matar a Potter con mis propias mano sin ir a Azkaban, aunque eso era algo difícil: estaba hablando de matar al cara-rajada, una de las personas más importantes en el mundo mágico- quisiera saber con quién me engaña, ¿quién será la maldita perra con la que me engaña…?

Tenía una duda bastante grande ¿cómo te distes cuenta? ¿Quién te habría dicho? ¿O porque medios te habías enterado? Tú tenías la cabeza gacha, yo me acerque tímido a ti y te rodee con mis brazos, creí que no me corresponderías pero lo hiciste e instintivamente pusiste tu cabeza en mi pecho pero no derramaste lágrimas. Creo o por lo menos intuyo que no te dolió mucho.

-¿Quien te dijo que Potter te engañaba? -la pregunta se me escapo, pero me sorprendía que lo supieras. Nadie sabía la verdad además de Potter, la Weasley y yo, ¿quién mas podría saberlo?

-Ginny me dijo un día que lo vio con alguien, que lo mejor era dejarlo, que si seguía con el sufriría -así que la Weasley no solo quería ser la amante de Potter, ahora si tenía casi todo el trabajo hecho, te podía decir la verdad pero era bastante difícil que me creyeras, varia gente del local comenzaba observarnos con más insistencia. Deje un dinero sobre la mesa, te comencé a acariciar el pelo y te levante de la mesa, pusiste todo tu peso en mí, preferí regresar al estacionamiento, de allí subiría a traer unos papeles y te iría a dejar a tu apartamento.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta la oficina, recordé que sería mejor que fuéramos en tu carro. Si Potter bajaba y lo veía allí de seguro empezaría la farsa del novio preocupado y lo que menos quería era eso, la llevaría a su apartamento y le daría algo para que se calmara, a pesar de todo sabía que estaba molesta, tal vez algo decepcionada. Llegamos allí y tu subiste al asiento de pasajeros.

-Iré a traer algo allá arriba, espérame aquí y luego te llevo a tu casa -tu asentiste tratando de formar una sonrisa en tu rostro, que bien se te da tratar de cubrir cuando estas mal; te devolví la sonrisa y me fui a traer los papeles, pase cerca de la oficina del maldito ese, me imagine que ya no estaba, me acerque a la puerta para asegurarme de que ya no había nadie, aun estaba allí, aun lo podía oír, me imagine si Hermione te hubiera esperado, eres un maldito, seguí caminando lleno de rabia hasta mi oficina y saque lo que necesitaba, el silencio aun era perturbado por el maldito cara-rajada y la pelirroja…

Me fui refunfuñando como Hermione se había fijado en ti hasta llegar al estacionamiento, te vi dentro del carro, camine rápido a él y me subí en el asiento del conductor, me sonreíste y yo arranque. Saque el carro y comencé la marcha hasta tu casa

En el camino no trate de formar conversación contigo, me imagine que aun tenias mucho que pensar y tendría que darte tiempo para que pusieras todo en su lugar. Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que te habías dormido, decidí no despertarte y en brazos te subí hasta tu apartamento que en secreto sabia donde estaba; no podía resistir llevarte en mis brazos, lo que más quería en ese momento era despertarte y hacerte mía una y otra vez, pero me era imposible, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que llegue hasta la puerta y al llegar allí algo me paso por la mente, no tenía las llaves de tu puerta, que estúpido.

-Hermione… -susurre- Hermione… -lentamente abriste los ojos y yo te baje con cuidado, estabas tratando de acomodar tu vista mientras yo te veía buscar las llaves en tu cartera, al encontrarlas trataste de abrir la puerta pero un gesto muy gracioso no lograbas encontrar cual era la llave correcta, cuando por fin lo lograste tomaste mi mano y me llevaste adentro…recorrí la habitación rápidamente, era un lugar bastante grande y lleno de fotografías sin un tema en especifico, llegamos hasta la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? -tu voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, sentí como tu aliento se deslizaba por mi columna vertebral y trate de contenerme, temía desfallecer por lo que me provocabas, lo único que quería era tenerte junto a mí y hacerte mía, solo eso te pedía. Aun podía sentir como tu mano había quemado la mía en la tarde.

Sentía ese calor, esa fragancia tuya, ese todo tuyo en mí, pero no me bastaba, realmente quería recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos y hacerte mía, enseñarte que era posible tocar el cielo

-Creo que un café no me vendría nada mal – tu pasaste a mi lado para comenzar a hacer la bebida, camine hasta donde tú te encontrabas pero pare de momento, si llegaba a ti seria mi perdición, mi final, no pararía a la tentación de deslizar mis dedos por tu brazos y besar la parte trasera de tu cuello.

Aun así seguí caminando hasta llegar a tu lado, tú me volteaste a ver y una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro de ángel, te la devolví y me aleje, no quería que llegáramos a algo que tu no quisieras, me senté en la mesa y al rato llegaste tu con un café en tus manos…

-¿Sabes? -de momento hablaste- hace mucho sabia que Harry me ponía los cuernos, nunca necesite que Ginny me lo dijera. Aun no puedo creer como Harry me hizo eso -¡Merlín! Me dolía verte así, tan destrozada, tan molesta, tan indefensa, no podía creer que el maldito de Potter te haya hecho algo, ¿Cómo se atrevió?

-No deberías de molestarte por la estupidez que hizo, el no aprovecho a la mujer que tenía a su lado, yo jamás hubiera hecho lo que él hizo… -ella me sonrió otra vez, cuando iba a tomar mi taza de café tu llevaste tu mano a la mía y la tomaste delicadamente, el aire no me llego, nuevamente en un día sentía que me moría y todo por lo que tu provocabas en mi. Tome tu mano entre las mías y te acerque a mí, lo único que podía ver en este momento eran tus labios tan apetitosos, tan preciosos, los quería solo para mí.

Tu acortaste el último tramo de distancia entre nosotros para luego fundirnos en un apasionado beso, el cual creo que no olvidare nunca en mi vida… fue sensacional, extremadamente cariñoso y delicado, así como lo supuse el sabor de tus labios era exquisito, indescriptible. Nos separamos despacio, lo suficiente para tomar aire, nuestras frentes quedaron juntas al igual que mi corazón amarrado al tuyo, levante mi mano derecha y con ella tome tu rostro, no había nada que arruinara el momento, era perfecto.

Respiraste profundamente y un velo cayó sobre tus ojos, te comenzaste a alejar lentamente de mí, parecías avergonzada, creo que te dio pena haberme besado mientras estabas comprometida, me di cuenta de que eres especial, no eres como la pobretona, a ti no te gustaría andar de zorra regalada, tu actitud era propia de un ángel, ahora no lo dudo tanto… eres un ángel.

Te paraste lentamente de la silla mientras yo tenía mi mirada fijada en ti, tus mejillas se colorearon, estabas nerviosa, se podía notar. Cada vez que te ponías nerviosa tus mejillas se coloreaban y comenzabas a temblar.

-Disculpa… iré al baño -saliste de la cocina bajo mi atenta mirada, te espere unos segundos, en realidad no se cuanto tiempo pero no aguanté mas y salí a buscarte, estabas a unos pocos pasos afuera de la cocina, habías apoyado tu espalda en la pared del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y al baño, tenias tu mano derecha levantada y con ella te tocabas los labios, mientras yo te observaba embobado te volteaste, te sorprendiste bastante al verme allí parado frente a ti, yo no logre resistirme más, me acerque a ti y te tome de la cintura para pegarte completamente a mí.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, mientras nos veíamos tu bajaste la mirada a mis labios, no lo resistí mas y volví a unir nuestros labios pero ahora en un beso apasionado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos sigamos leyendo pronto!_

_Adi Roldán_


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicado a _silviota_ y_ lulu-vampire_, porque definitivamente me alegraron el día con los review =)

* * *

_Capítulo III:_

Me devolvió el beso con mucha más pasión que la vez anterior; rodeo mi cuello con sus delicados brazos y yo la apreté aun más contra mí… si es que eso era posible.

Sin darnos cuenta, caímos sobre el sofá… seguíamos besándonos con desesperación y yo no pude resistirme a recorrer con mis labios su cuello, con mis manos su hermoso cuerpo, la deseaba demasiado…

Abrí los ojos para ver cuál era su reacción ante mis caricias, sonreí internamente al ver que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo.

Aun así no quería aventurarme a más, no quería que luego todo fuera un completo fracaso, que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y acabara con todo, volví a cerrar los ojos para no terminar con una parte de mis sueños. No, tan abruptamente.

Me sorprendí cuando fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa, volvió a besarme esta vez con una lujuria demostrándome que no se podía contener más.

Uno a uno fue desabotonando mi camisa hasta despojarme de ella y dejarme con el torso desnudo.

Volví abrir los ojos cuando deje de sentir sus labios en los míos, me miraba a los ojos… no sabría describir los que vi en ellos… lujuria, rabia, rencor, tristeza y ¿amor?

No podía creerlo. Estaba completamente seguro de lo que veía y era amor.

Sin pedir permiso empecé a desabotonar su blusa, con cierto temor a que se negara y todo llegara hasta ahí. Para mi suerte no fue así, termine de sacarla, y ella quedo con la corbata algo suelta y el hermoso sostén negro de encaje.

Me abalance sobre sus pechos y comencé a besarlos por sobre la prenda, gimió mientras jugaba con mi cabello, eso era una buena señal, si lo estaba disfrutando luego no habría tiempo para arrepentirse.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de donde estábamos, ya no era el sillón sino el suelo cubierto por la alfombra roja, el que nos sostenía en nuestro mundo de placer y fantasía, del que yo no quería salir jamás.

Te quite el sostén y la corbata, mi boca volvió a tus pechos y mis manos intentaban quitar desesperadamente la falda, tu gemías aun mas al sentir el contacto de mi lengua con tus redondos y firmes senos.

Recorrió de a poco mi torso desnudo, gemí al sentir el contacto de sus labios con mi piel; en tanto yo por fin había logrado quitar la molesta falda, ella ya se encontraba metiendo su mano bajo mi pantalón y comenzó a acariciar delicadamente mi miembro erecto, yo gemí aun más fuerte.

Ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba hacerla mía de una buena vez…

Con hábiles movimientos y una rapidez inigualable me dejo completamente desnudo, abrí los ojos impresionado, vi en su rostro que tampoco aguantaba más, que necesitaba tenerme… sentirme…

Quite la ultima prenda, una diminuta tanga, y luego de asegurarme que estaba lista la penetre…

Ambos gemimos fuertemente al sentirlos completamente unidos. Como todo el rato estuvo encima, fue ella la que tomo el control de la situación, nos volvimos a unir en un lujurioso beso mientras ella se movía suave y lentamente.

Era lo que siempre soñé, aquel sueño que creí inalcanzable, no lo era. Y en ese mismo momento se estaba haciendo realidad, por fin, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, podía hacerla mía… lo que empecé a desear desde el momento en que tomo mi mano aquella tarde….

Hacia más de seis años que la amaba en secreto, que la deseaba en la más remota oscuridad, y en ese preciso momento me pertenecía, aunque fuera por una noche.

En este pequeño momento de mi vida era solo mía.

Ahora no solo era mi mano la que ardía, mi cuerpo entero se estaba quemando. Con sus labios esparcía en mí un poco de ella, haciendo arder mí ser y mi alma completamente, quemaba mi vida entera.

Después de un rato, en el que nos amamos como yo nunca lo había hecho con nadie, recorriendo con besos lo más profundo de la existencia del otro, nos volvimos a besar ahogando el gemido del orgasmo.

Se quedo recostada sobre mi cuerpo, normalizando la respiración, yo la abrace y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? –susurro a mi oído.

-Porque estoy feliz -respondí sonriendo, y ella también lo hizo, volvió a besarme. Esta vez con ternura.

-Vamos a mi habitación –propuso, yo asentí. Nos levantamos y caminamos desnudos de la mano hasta su habitación, dejando un completo desorden en el living.

Caímos en la cama besándonos con lujuria, conociendo aquellos del otro que no conocíamos, aquello que ni siquiera nosotros mismos conocíamos, aquello que la primera vez no fuimos capaces de encontrar.

Una vez mas fue mía aquella noche, pero no fue la única, la hice mía tantas veces como lo soñé, tantas veces como mi cuerpo me lo permitió y fue tanta mi pasión, que parecía que mi alma no se agotaba nunca.

Éramos los amantes perfectos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? –pregunte, cuando mi cuerpo por fin se canso. Ya no podíamos de placer, era casi el amanecer, ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho y yo la mantenía a mi lado abrazaba por la cintura.

-Si -respondió vagamente.

-¿Y no te arrepientes? –pregunte nuevamente, con temor a la respuesta.

-No –respondió firmemente.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté confundido.

-Porque yo siempre lo quise -respondió luego de un silencio prolongado.

-No entiendo -me confundía cada vez más.

-Siempre desee estar contigo… -continuo– me gustabas en séptimo año… y era algo más que una atracción física, creo que estaba enamorada de ti… luego volviste después de que Snape mato a Dumbledore, cuando la orden te rescato del lado oscuro… pasaste el verano junto a nosotros en la Madriguera… ahí me di cuenta de que si tenias sentimientos, pero no quería reconocer que estaba enamorada de ti… intente acabar con ese sentimiento, enterrarlo y lograr olvidarme de ti… era imposible que estuviéramos juntos… o sea me odiabas, y yo no quería sufrir por ti. Luego tú te fuiste y no supe nada de ti… creí que nunca volverías… fue por eso que empecé mi relación con Harry… me alegre mucho cuando volví a verte en la fiesta.

-Yo nunca te odie -confesé– me gustabas desde cuarto año y me enamore de ti a finales de sexto año antes de huir con Snape, pero no podía reconocerlo… hasta hoy.

-Draco… yo te amo… -susurro débilmente.

-Yo también, Hermione… yo también te amo -dije, y le bese en la frente.

Fue así como, después de confesar todo el amor que sentíamos, nos dormimos.

Esa fue la noche en que todo comenzó, nos convertimos en los amantes perfectos. Era algo de todos los días… nuestros cuerpos y almas se deseaban… se amaban.

No podíamos evitarlo, era como si necesitáramos recuperar el tiempo perdido. En tanto para el resto seguíamos siendo solo Malfoy y Granger… los amantes secretos.

Faltando solo una semana para la boda, debo reconocer que tenia los días contados, Potter mi llamo a su oficina, el pobre cornudo no se daba cuenta de nuestras miradas cómplices, de

uestras escapadas. O no se daba cuenta, o se hacia el tonto, de todas maneras no me importaba, ya que yo sabía que seguía con la Weasley.

-Draco… -hablo el cara rajada– quiero pedirte algo…

-Si, dime –dije con una cara de santo, como si no hiciera nada.

-No, aun no, es que falta alguien -dijo– debe estar por llegar… -la puerta empezó abrirse– justo ahí viene. Hermione por favor.

Mi hermosa leona entro radiante, vestía unos jeas oscuros algo sueltos y gastados, junto a un polera de tiritas negra, traía unos papeles bajo el brazo.

Al vernos nuestros ojos brillaron…

-Hola –me saludo de una manera tan cínica, que tuve que hacer esfuerzos por no reírme a carcajadas, me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, obviamente Potter no lo vio– Harry, amor, ¿para qué me querías?

Yo la miraba divertido, era increíble, nadie podría decir que éramos amantes, actuábamos tan bien. En el día éramos dos amigos que se ven de vez en cuando, se toman un café y charlan, pero en la noche y cuando estábamos solos… nos amábamos con lujuria y pasión sin importarnos nada ni nadie.

-Ahora que están los dos… -la voz del cara rajada interfirió en mis pensamientos– quiero pedirle algo a Draco… con la aceptación de mi amada novia.

-No entiendo -dijo Hermione confundida.

-Yo tampoco -dije moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Quiero… -hablo Potter sonriendo– que tú seas el que lleve a Hermione hasta el altar.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamamos ambos completamente sorprendidos.

-Eso… -sonrió de nuevo el descerebrado de Potter– como los padres de Hermione murieron y Ron también… tú –me miro a mí– eres el más cercano, además de que ustedes se llevan muy bien…

Nos miramos a los ojos… yo jamás espere algo así… entregarle en el altar a la mujer que amo a un desgraciado que no se la merece… ¿qué iba hacer?

No me había puesto a pensar en que faltaba una semana para la boda, es decir, tenía conciencia de que se venía encima, pero no de lo que eso significaba, ¿qué pasaría después?

Seguiríamos siendo amantes? ¿Nos amaríamos de la misma manera? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir conmigo y con todo el amor que sentía?

-¿Y que dices? –Desperté de mi trance una vez más con la voz de Potter, Hermione me seguía mirando…

-Si... – respondí finalmente, sin tener conciencia de lo que decía.

Estaba entregando mi amor en bandeja, creo que intentaba deshacerme de él… tenía que hacerlo… ella se casaría y lo más seguro era que renunciaría a mi porque no podía continuar siendo infiel… a pesar de amarnos…

Los días pasaron… demasiado rápido para mi gusto… lo nuestro seguía. Intentado olvidar que pronto deberíamos olvidarnos…

La noche antes de su boda… yo me encontraba en mi departamento… tirado en el sofá… hace rato había notado que me encontraba llorando a pesar de no ser tan consiente de el hecho, sabía que la perdería… la razón había llegado abruptamente ante mí y me había puesto de pie en la realidad, que no quería vivir sin ella.

Sonreí mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, recordando aquellos momentos que viví junto a ella, me arrepentí por no haber estado antes y no haberle dado mi amor por más tiempo.

Ya era demasiado tarde pero yo no quería perderla, no quería entregarla y acabar con el infinito amor que sentía.

Me incorpore del sillón y rápidamente salí de mi departamento, caminando velozmente hasta el edificio donde ella vivía… debía acabar de una vez con esto pero lamentablemente el destino no estaba en mis manos….

Llegue y subí casi volando hasta el piso donde estaba su departamento, toque su puerta, se demoro bastante en abrir; cuando por fin lo hizo la vi mal, nunca la había visto de esa manera, tenía los ojos hinchados, al igual que los míos, de tanto llorar, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza en la que estaba ahogándose.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora? –pregunte sin poder contener el llanto.

-No lo sé -respondió llorando– pero yo no quiero ni puedo terminar con esto.

-Yo tampoco -susurre y me abalance sobre ella, abrazándola fuerte, uniendo nuestros labios una vez más en un beso lleno de tristeza por perdernos… un beso lleno de amor… ahora completamente prohibido…

Entramos besándonos y al cerrar la puerta volvimos amarnos, quizás… por última vez…

Esa noche ignoramos lo que el destino tenía planeado para nosotros… no estaba en nuestras manos lo que ocurriría… teníamos conciencia de que lo nuestro no podía ser… de que al día siguiente ella se casaría con alguien al que no amaba… pero no podíamos elegir a quien amar… nosotros nos amábamos… y no podíamos acabar con ese amor…

Desperté al día siguiente entre las suaves sabanas de su cama… ella no estaba…

Me levante desnudo y fui hasta el baño… allí estaba…

Completamente radiante, hermosa como siempre, con un vestido blanco que se le ceñía a su cuerpo, era sin mangas y en la parte del abdomen era solo de encaje, desde las caderas hacia abajo caía en una larga falda con pequeñas flores color damasco. Llevaba un peinado, hecho con dedicación, no dudo que haya usado magia para hacerlo.

Se estaba maquillando frente al espejo cuando me vio.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un largo rato, intente decir sin palabras que por favor no lo hiciera, ya que no me atrevía a pedírselo directamente. No sabría lo que haría sin ella, no quería ponerme en esa situación, al menos no aun.

Salí de la habitación sin decir nada en todo el rato… camine hasta el living y desaparecí para aparecer en mi departamento.

Me vestí rápidamente, todavía me faltaba ir a buscarla para llevarla hasta la iglesia, Potter había pedido que todo fuera como un matrimonio muggle, con cura, iglesia, fiesta invitados…  
¿Que iba hacer? Esa pregunta no salía de mi cabeza… ¿qué diablos me tenía el destino planeado? ¿Me moriría de amor por ella?

No lo sabía…

Salí del departamento, abajo me esperaba la carroza que Potter había contratado especialmente para la ocasión… en unos minutos me encontré de nuevo tocando su puerta.

Me abrió, se veía tan hermosa que lo único que quería era besarla y huir… huir con ella a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera, amarnos sin que nadie nos dijera nada, vivir juntos y felices para siempre, hacer una familia juntos… pero no podía…

Le ofrecí mi brazo y ambos bajamos hasta donde la carroza nos esperaba sin decir nada…

El viaje transcurrió lento, no hablábamos nada, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban…

Al final llegamos al lugar del matrimonio, nos miramos a los ojos una vez más y nos besamos dulcemente, quizás… despidiéndonos…

La ayude a bajar y caminamos juntos hasta el altar… ninguno de los dos sonreía…

Sentía que todo los invitados nos miraban sonrientes… finalmente llegamos hasta el altar, en donde se encontraba un sonriente Potter mirando a su hermosa novia.

Nos quedamos unos instantes parados mirando lo que nos esperaba… tú te casarías y yo… debería olvidarme de ti…

-Estoy embarazada… - murmuraste en el momento en que soltabas mi brazo y caminabas hasta donde se encontraba Potter…

Yo me quede mirándote andar… completamente ido preguntándome ¿A que estaba jugando el destino conmigo?

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá, como lulu-vampire dijo: si me dejais un review el chico de sus sueños se hará rubio y de ojos grises =)_

_Adi Roldán_


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias a los review del chapter pasado._

_

* * *

_

__

Capítulo IV:

Vi como llegaste al lado del infeliz ese mientras yo me encontraba pálido… triste… extraño, y parado a media iglesia, intentando procesar las palabras que salieron de tus labios… "Estoy embarazada"… era lo único en lo que podía pensar… esa frase tan pequeña era lo único que había en mi cabeza y definitivamente tu… no había nada mas, como siempre tú eras la razón de mi agobio.

-…Estoy embarazada… -voltee al lugar de donde provino esa voz, quedando frente a una feliz pobretona, a pesar de todo pude observar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos… ella me tomo del brazo y en ese momento procese lo que anteriormente me había dicho la mire extrañado y ella dijo- estoy embarazada -abrí y cerré los ojos una y otra vez.

-¿Que…? -fue lo único que pude articular

-Que vengas conmigo -respire aliviado… creí que me estaba volviendo loco… bueno si, hay que aceptar que si me estaba volviendo loco… loco por ti… loco por cada parte de tu cuerpo…

Ella me arrastro a la primera fila de la iglesia mientras observaba como Potter te sonreía hipócritamente… mientras te observaba me imaginaba lo que harían esa noche, esa noche no serias mía, serias de él… me imagine todo lo que harían, mientras más pensaba, mas mi cuerpo se llenaba de odio… odio al maldito que profesaba tu amor siendo una total farsa… creo que lo de ayer fue hermoso… pero esa de seguro es la última vez que te tuve entre mis manos… mientras recordaba todo con detalle algo me saco de mis pensamientos… una pregunta… la pregunta que cambiaria toda tu vida y la mía…

Potter había aceptado… ahora el señor que los casaba se dirigió a ti… "Hermione Jean Granger, ¿aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo tanto en la pobreza como en la prosperidad, en la enfermedad como en la salud y en la adversidad como en la fortuna hasta que la muerte los separe?"… mientras yo esperaba con tortura tu respuesta escuche unos gritos… más bien llamados a mi alrededor… me gire extrañado y vi a la Weasley tirada en el piso, aparentemente se había desmayado… me hinqué junto a ella y ayude a sentarla, cuando levante la vista al altar vi a Potter frente a mi… había volado desde el altar.

Tu llegaste luego de él… te acercaste a ver qué había pasado, para ese momento Potter ya había llamado una ambulancia… no esperamos mucho, la ambulancia llego de lo más rápido, el sin tu permiso ni consulta subió en ella y se fue alegando que "era la hermana de su mejor amigo y le había prometido a él que la cuidaría".

Tu tenias la mirada baja… yo fui a buscar el carro y nos fuimos a el hospital… en todo el camino no dijiste nada, llegamos en silencio hasta la recepción, allí yo le dije a la señora esa que buscábamos a Ginevra Molly Weasley, ella me dijo que nos fuéramos a el pasillo principal del segundo piso, allí llegaría Potter y el nos diría como estaba…

Llegamos a el pasillo en silencio, tu volteaste a mí y vi tristeza en tu mirada, tristeza, ira… ¿odio?- era Ginny, ¿cierto?...no me molesta que haya sido ella… pero… ¿tu lo sabías, Draco?

Creo que mi silencio te dio la respuesta- …quiero que hablemos de algo… muy importante…

-¿Lo sabías? -volviste a insistir.

-Vamos, Hermione! Eso no importa… no ahora… dime ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera desmayado? ¿Que hubiéramos hecho, Hermione? No me digas que no hubiera tenido importancia… a mi no y menos ahora… lo que más quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente y que seas mía toda la vida, lo que más quiero es hacer el amor contigo otra vez…

x.x.x

**En ese momento…**

Harry se encontraba afuera de la habitación en la que habían llevado a la pelirroja al llegar al hospital, dentro le harían unos exámenes para determinar la causa del desmayo de Ginny, el esperaba ansioso la llegada… luego de unos minutos apareció el doctor… se acerco a él…

-Doctor ¿qué es lo que tiene? -pregunto Harry… estaba nervioso, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Señor Potter… ¡Felicidades! ¡Usted será papa! -Harry sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones… no podía ser verdad… Ginny, ¿embarazada?... ¿qué pasaría ahora con Hermione?… ¿cómo haría para decirle?

-Eso no puede ser verdad… doctor dígame la verdad… por favor…

-No es mentira señor Potter… usted será papa… -Harry vio como el doctor se alejaba… estaba pálido, ¿cómo podría haberle sucedido?... ¿cómo le diría a Hermione?… comenzó a caminar a donde sabia estaban su futura esposa y Draco… pero antes de dar la vuelta y llegar al lugar los escucho… parecía que Draco le quería decir algo importante a Hermione… se quedo atento escuchando…

-Vamos, Hermione! Eso no importa… no ahora… dime ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera desmayado? ¿Que hubiéramos hecho, Hermione? No me digas que no hubiera tenido importancia… a mi no y menos ahora… lo que más quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente y que seas mía toda la vida, lo que más quiero es hacer el amor contigo otra vez…

x.x.x

**PVD Draco**

Sentí como en ese momento algo me levanto de mi asiento de un solo tirón… cuando me voltee pude ver la mirada furiosa de Potter sobre mi… tú estabas tan sorprendida como yo- ¿te acostaste con mi prometida?

Yo baje la vista… en el momento que lo hice el maldito lanzo un golpe a mi abdomen dejándome sin aire mientras me hincaba tomándome mi estomago al suelo, en ese momento tu corriste a socorrerme y trataste de detener al maldito infeliz.

-¡Dime!... ¿te acostaste con mi prometida? -Potter estaba que se moría, me imagine que reaccionaria algo así cuando se enterara pero varias veces confié en que nunca lo haría, en ese momento aun me encontraba inclinado en el suelo tomándome mi estomago, levante mi mirada con el odio consumido a causa de lo que decía, el desgraciado me estaba pidiendo una explicación cuando debería ser él el que la debería de dar por engañar a Hermione…

-¡Vamos Potter! ¡Yo no soy el que debe explicar nada! Eres tu el que le tiene que decir a Hermione que tanto hacías en tu oficina hasta noche…o ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? -me levante y a paso amenazador llegue hasta el, sin que lo esperara le metí un derechazo en el estomago que lo hizo encogerse sobre el…

Hermione se acerco a mí y comenzó a decirme algo que no le entendí… mejor dicho que le ignore… ella me tomo del brazo mientras me decía algo de que no debería haberte tocado, cuando me voltee solo pude ver a Potter abalanzarse sobre mí, ambos caímos al suelo en medio de golpes, insultos y todo tipo de ataques.

Hermione nos empezó a gritar que nos alejáramos, pero ninguno de los dos cedía… ninguno de los dos quería perder la batalla, estaríamos allí hasta la muerte… tu desapareció de entre los pasillos que nos rodeaban buscando a alguien, nosotros seguíamos metidos en nuestra pelea… luego de unos golpes más yo tenía el labio hinchado y partido, y Potter un ojo algo morado… se le pondría peor… llegaste tu con unos hombres que nos intentaban alejar pero no podían…ellos te dijeron que fuera a traer a los hombres de seguridad…tú te fuiste nuevamente…

-¡Vamos Potter!... ¡eres un maldito mal nacido!... ¡¿cómo quieres que ella se quede contigo mientras tú la engañabas con la pobretona?...¡ella no es así y lo sabes!

-Malfoy ¡¿cómo te atreviste?... ¡confié en ti!... ¡te la encargue!... ¡le permití que fuera tu amiga!...y así me traicionas… ¡¿acostándote con ella? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?...eres el peor desgraciado en este mundo… ¡eres un maldito!

Ambos seguíamos peleando… intentando matarnos y ver quién era el que merecía permanecer a tu lado… seguimos batallando un buen rato hasta que ya casi no dábamos para mas pero aun así nadie nos detenía y tu no aparecías con los de seguridad…

-¡eres un maldito!... ¡deberías irte al infierno!... no te basto con quitármela… ¡además quieres que se quede contigo luego de que la engañaste!... ¡estás loco! -le metí otro golpe en el estomago

-¡¿Y qué quieres? ¡¿Que se quede contigo? ¡Estás loco!... además Hermione no te quiere… ella jamás te quiso, ¡al único que ha querido es a mí!... ¡tú solo te metiste entre nosotros!

-Claro que no, Potter… -una sonrisa surco mi rostro…tenia la clave, con esto lo mataría… la usaría para destruir al maldito mal nacido de Potter

-¿De que te ríes imbécil? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿O ya te distes cuenta que de esta no sales con vida? -nos alejamos unos cuantos metros, yo levante mi rostro con una sonrisa.

-Ella está embarazada, Potter… está esperando un hijo… mío -su rostro se contrajo y la ira que había mantenido en el desapareció… pude ver que no me lo creía… estaba atónito… algo llamo mi atención… moví mi mirada a un lado y te vi… te tapabas tu boca en una expresión asustada…en ese momento sin más caíste desmayada… los demás se acercaron a ver que te ocurría mientras Potter seguía con la mirada perdida…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y agradecería me dejaran reviews =) Nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_Adi Roldán_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por los review, especialmente a kokis. No lo abandonaré en honor a las que me leen y me alegran el día =)_

_Por cierto, lo iba a subir hace 4 días pero por alguna razón ff estaba fallando v.v_

* * *

_Capítulo V:_

Te llevaron rápidamente a una habitación, yo nunca abandoné a tu lado.

No me dejaron entrar, por lo que tuve que esperar afuera consumido por la intriga, el nerviosismo, sin poder dejar de moverme, mordiéndome la uñas… desesperado, angustiado… asustado…

Al rato apareció Potter, aún estaba pálido, sumido en sus pensamientos, arrastraba los pies para caminar. Se había sacado la chaqueta del smoking y la corbata la traía floja.

-¿Estás seguro de que el hijo que espera Hermione es tuyo? -me pregunto desafiante, con la mirada llena de odio.

-Por supuesto –respondí confiado, quería que sufriera tanto como yo había sufrido durante todo el tiempo que no logré tenerla a mi lado, quería que supiera toda la verdad– hace un mes que estamos juntos. Un mes en que compartimos casi todas las noches juntos, que nos hemos entregado amor verdadero, todo aquel amor que antes no pudimos darnos. Experimentando sensaciones llenas de amor y placer, algo que contigo jamás pasara…

-¡Es mi novia, Malfoy! –exclamo enojado, había conseguido lo que quería, restregarle la verdad en la cara y que sufriera tanto como yo lo hacía al saber que estabas con él.

-Lo sé -respondí calmadamente, sonriendo con sarcasmo– no entiendo para que me lo recuerdas…

-¿Acaso crees que la de la oficina era solo Ginny? –pregunto en tono burlón.

-¿A que te refieres? –pegunte yo al momento que sentía como mi ceño se fruncía fuertemente, no me gustaba lo que pretendía decir con esas palabras, lo que él deseaba darme a entender.

-Piensa Malfoy -su sonrisa se ensanchaba hipócritamente– es mi novia hace muchos años… ¿acaso crees que nunca lo hicimos? ¿O que últimamente no lo hemos hecho?

-¿Pretendes que crea que el hijo es tuyo? –solté una carcajada irónica intentado enfadarlo, aunque por dentro el odio y la incertidumbre me comían lentamente.

-Yo solo digo que pienses… -me sonrió burlón y se sentó en las sillas frente a mí. El maldito me dejo sin palabras ¿Podría ser verdad lo que estaba insinuando?

Estaba seguro de que ese hijo era mío… no podía ser de él. Maldito, maldito Potter, cuanto lo odio. Me intenta lastimar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, pero no lo conseguirá, estoy completamente seguro de que ese hijo es mío, y ahora el que sufriría sería solamente él.

-¿Usted es el padre del hijo que espera la señorita Granger? –la voz del doctor me saco de los pensamiento llenos de odio hacia Potter, yo asentí– no le tengo muy buenas noticias…

-¿A qué se refiere? –pregunté olvidándome del odio, siendo invadido por el miedo– ¿Qué le ocurre a Hermione?

-Es el embarazo –me contestó, Potter ya se había acercado– algo está mal con su embarazo, presenta problemas…

-¿Quiere decir que el niño puede venir con problemas? –interrumpió Potter, pude ver en las expresiones de su rostro lo asustado que estaba.

-No, no es el niño –respondió, yo di un suspiro aliviado– es ella…

-¡¿Qué? –exclame, el alivio abandono mi cuerpo rapidamente y el miedo se apodero una vez más de mi- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-No sabría decírselo con exactitud –dijo con voz pasiva– pero en cuanto estén los exámenes podremos determinar qué es lo que tiene. Ahora, ella pidió hablar con el rubio, supongo que es usted, solo le pido que trate de que no se altere, lo último que necesita en este momento es tener fuertes impresiones.

-Esta bien –dije, y camine a paso rápido hasta la habitación en donde estabas. Potter me seguía con la mirada completamente asombrado.

Entre con cuidado, te encontrabas tendida en la cama, aun con el vestido de novia medio dañado, recordé todo lo que había pasado desde la noche en que nos besamos por primera vez, hasta ahora…

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunte con una sonrisa tímida.

-Mejor -respondiste mirándome de una manera tan dulce que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tu mirada ya no reflejaba enojo ni odio… pero logré reconocer que lo que más querías eran respuestas. Te sentaste en la cama– ¿Ginny está embarazada de Harry, cierto?

-Si… -afirme, recordando las palabras de la pobretona en la iglesia, en ese momento lo comprendí todo. Tome una de tus manos y me senté junto a ti en la cama.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –pregunto tristemente, con las lágrimas al borde de tus ojos.

-¿Qué? –pregunte yo, secando las lágrimas antes de que escaparan.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran amantes? –exclamaste tristemente mientras varias de las lágrimas que no había podido limpias salían de tus ojos.

-Porque no podía –susurre acercándome y dándote un pequeño beso en los labios, mis ojos ardían pero no me gustaba nada que tu estuvieras llorando por un infeliz como Potter– entiende, te amo demasiado, no me gusta verte sufrir… ese desgraciado no vale la pena, decía amarte mientras se revolcaba con la que fingía ser tu mejor amiga. No quiero que llores por él, no ahora que estás embarazada, al niño le hace mal que tú estés triste…

-Prométeme que jamás me harás lo que me hizo Harry –me pediste abrazándome con fuerzas, mientras llorabas con tristeza– no sería capaz de soportarlo.

-Tranquila mi amor, tranquila –susurre correspondiendo el abrazo fuertemente, no sé porque me pedías algo que jamás llegaría a hacer, tengo más miedo yo de que tú me abandones a mí porque esa no es una opción para mí – yo jamás sería capaz de traicionarte, no ahora que por fin te tengo… después de soñarlo durante tanto tiempo.

-Te amo, Draco –susurraste a mi oído con dulzura– perdóname por haber llegado tan lejos.

-No entiendo –dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Perdóname por estar a punto de casarme con Harry, sabiendo que él me engañaba –respondiste- por intentar ocultar el embarazo de mi hijo, haciéndole creer a un hombre que no amo que él es el padre… por intentar alejarte de tu hijo…

-Entonces si es mío… -susurre sonriendo tontamente, la incertidumbre que consumía una parte de mí, aquella que hizo aparecer el desgraciado con sus palabras, se fue.

-¿De quien creías que era? –Contestaste sonriendo, tus ojos brillaron producto del rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaba– este hijo –te tocaste el vientre– es tuyo y de nadie más.

-No sabes la alegría que me da escucharlo de tu boca –sonreí, y una vez más pude suspirar aliviado.

En ese momento me sentí completamente feliz. Estaba con la mujer que más podía amar en el mundo, no te casarías con un desgraciado que no te la merecía y… seria papá del fruto de nuestro amor prohibido.

Te mire a los ojos, intentado olvidar todo lo que ese día había pasado, olvidando también lo que había dicho el doctor, olvide todo lo malo y solo quedo en mi mente lo que me hacía feliz… estar contigo.

Me acerque lentamente y te bese con dulzura, correspondiste el beso de la misma manera, cerré mis ojos y me deje consumir por aquel beso que me dejaba aún más claro que eras mía y jamás serias de otro.

-Quiero hablar con Harry –me pediste después de un rato, mi cara cambio rápidamente de expresión– necesito aclarar las cosas con él.

Yo asentí molesto, y me retire de la sala sin decir nada. Afuera esperaba el desgraciado, se le notaba preocupado. Le dije que querías hablar con él, entonces entro y cerró la puerta.

Estuvieron mucho rato conversando, yo no podía dejar de moverme: me sentaba, caminaba, me mordía las uñas, necesitaba fumar… ¡un momento!

Yo no fumo…

Lo que me hace el amor, la preocupación no se quiere alejar de mi, me molesta que estén encerrados tanto rato, los dos, solos…

No quiero pensar que nada malo va a ocurrir por que estén hablando, dijiste querías aclarar las cosas, no creo que me dejes… ¡no! Sin ti yo me muero…

De pronto las palabras del doctor volvieron a razonar en mi mente y la preocupación creció, el miedo volvió.

No podía ser… estabas conmigo, habías renunciado a Potter por quedarte conmigo, pero… el embarazo estaba mal. ¿Qué tendrías? ¿Por qué te hacia mal estar embarazada? ¿Qué te ocurriría?

No podía pasarte nada malo, sin ti yo me muero, sin ti mi vida volvería a ser lo mismo que antes, cuando te deseaba y no te podía tener, cuando por las noches soñaba contigo y luego me despertaba sintiendo el vacío que tu presencia me causaba, porque lo único que quería era que estuvieras a mi lado, despertar y verte junto a mí, sentir tu olor, tu suavidad, tu presencia, sentir que me pertenecías, sentir lo que siento ahora que sé que eres completamente mía.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me volvió a la realidad del hospital. Potter salió llorando profundamente, se le notaba devastado, triste; como si acabara de perder a la mujer que amaba… ¿él te amaba?

-Esto no se quedara así… -murmuro con odio, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rápidamente se fue.

No entendía a qué se refería… por que le dolía tanto perderte, si él estaba con la pobretona, seria padre de un hijo con ella… sería tan inconformista el maldito, ¿Las quería a todas solo para él?

Lo cierto era que tú ya no estarías con él.

Entre nuevamente a la sala y me quede mirándote fijamente, te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido. El peinado de la mañana que lograste hacer con ayuda de la magia estaba un poco desordenado, pero aun así te daba un aire angelical… ¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?

-Vamos –dije tendiéndole una mano, sonreíste y ambos salimos de la habitación.

Caminamos por los pasillo, había poca gente pero se escuchaban los llantos de bebes a lo lejos… estábamos en el área de maternidad.

Al escuchar esos llantos algo sacudió mi interior, de pronto sentí una felicidad inmensa que se apodero de todo mi ser, algo completamente inexplicable, saber que pronto yo tendría entre mis brazos a una pequeña cosita, indefensa, que necesitaría de todo mi amor, mi cuidado, mi protección… saber que pronto yo tendría una preocupación más en mi vida… me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Te mire, caminabas a mi lado tomada de mi mano, yo sonreí abiertamente. Tú eras la que llevaba dentro a la pequeña cosita que producía que la felicidad que sentía solo por tenerte, creciera… tú y él o ella eran esos dos seres tan indefensos que me hacían el hombre más dichoso del universo…

Pare en seco y me miraste un tanto sorprendida, yo sonreí y te abrace con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas de felicidad llenaran mis ojos pero me forcé a no derramar ninguna, me devolviste el abrazo dándome protección… porque aunque yo no quisiera asumirlo… el que necesitaba más protección no eran ni él bebe ni tu… era yo…

Te separaste de mí tomando mi rostro, secándome las lágrimas… yo te mire… y en tus ojos encontré todo lo que necesitaba… no sé qué es pero me hizo sentir mejor…

En silencio volvimos a caminar hasta el ascensor, al dar la vuelta en el último pasillo nos encontramos de frente con la pobretona…

-Eres una desgraciada, Hermione –dijo con furia– no te basto con haberme quitado al hombre que amaba, tú lo sabias y aun así aceptaste ser su novia y casarte con él… ahora él me deja con un hijo a cuestas, argumentando que no puede estar conmigo, porque tu no estas con él… no sabes cuánto te odio… si Ron llegara a saberlo…

-¡No hables de Ron! –Exclamaste enojada– él no tiene nada que ver en esto… él está muerto…

-Por tu culpa… por tu maldita culpa, Hermione –hablo la pobretona llena de odio.

Tu rostro cambio de color… te veías devastada ante las palabras de la pobretona, te dolía en el alma lo que había dicho. Yo te miraba extrañado sin entender porque te dolía tanto lo que ella decía.

* * *

_Gracias a las que siempre muestran su apoyo. _

_Adi Roldán_


End file.
